Mascotas Humanas
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Sus mascotas se habían convertido en… ¿Humanos? Más bien, niños humanos. ¡Y todo por culpa de Donnie!


**Nombre del one-shot:** Mascotas Humanas.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato, Rafael Hamato, Chompy, Miguel Ángel Hamato e Ice Cream Kitty _(le pondré solamente_ _ **Gatito**_ _ **Helado**_ _aquí, ya que el nombre en inglés es demasiado largo :v y yo soy floja :'v)_.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 2055.

 **Notas:** Sólo es algo que me imaginé sería divertido, luego de haber leído un manga llamado _"Uchi no Maou Kamimasen yo"._ Se los recomiendo, es un buen manga para morir de risa x'D

Por cierto, Ale, lamento demorar tanto, es que cuando intento escribir Raphanardo de la nada me ataca la inspiración para escribir cualquier otra cosa (?

Es horrible... (；⌣̀_⌣́) ¡Gomene, gomene kudasai! ¡GOMENE, ALE-SAMA! (ﾉ╥Д╥)ﾉ

* * *

 **Summary:** Sus mascotas se habían convertido en... ¿Humanos? Más bien, niños humanos. ¡Y todo por culpa de Donnie!

* * *

 _ **Mascotas Humanas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Donnie... tú... maldito..._ —nombra oscuramente Rafael, dirigiéndole una mirada macabra a su hermano científico, quien solo puede quedarse de piedra aún con el niñito pelirrojo en sus brazos y la niña de ojos fresas en sus hombros—. ¿Qué... le hiciste... a Chompy?

Ante eso el castaño solo tiembla más y sonríe de manera torcida en tanto busca mentalmente una excusa que le salve los huesos, o por lo menos el rostro.

—Y-yo solo... quería saber...

—¡A LA MIERDA! —Grita de pronto Rafa y arrebata a su cambiada mascota de los brazos de su hermano, y lo abraza protectoramente mientras derrama lagrimitas—. ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste, monstruo?! ¡¿Por qué es un humano ahora?!

Ante esa inesperada y ridícula reacción Donnie solo puede quedar en blanco, parpadeando en un intento de asegurarse de que no está teniendo un sueño raro. Pero efectivamente está despierto, y sí, su hermano rudo está llorando solo porque él usó a su mascota como conejillo de indias (pero no de la mala manera, no le hizo ningún rasguño... técnicamente).

—S-sólo le di de prueba la misma sustancia que nos convirtió en humanos —responde finalmente, lleno de nervios. Ante eso Rafael calma sus llantos y lo mira de nuevo con ojos macabros que lo asustan de sobremanera—. ¡Ah! P-pero tranquilo, no se quedará así por siempre, es temporal. Sólo es una prueba, ¿de acuerdo?

Empero su hermano no cambia su amenazante expresión. Y por otro lado, Chompy sólo sonríe inocentemente y luego le muerde el brazo a su amo, pero este ni se inmuta y sigue mirando feo al científico.

Donatello tiene una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

 _«Creo que debe estar acostumbrado a esas dolorosas mordidas»_ piensa al notar cómo de la mordida ya sale algo de sangre.

—¡Hey, chicos, ¿qué tal si...?! —Miguel Ángel entra al laboratorio cargando unas cajas de pizza, pero al ver la escena solo puede dejarlas caer de inmediato. Y en un santiamén ya está sujetando y abrazando con fuerza a su antigua mascota helada mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. ¿Mi gatita se convirtió en una niña de verdad gracias al hada azul? —pregunta ilusionadamente. Pero la pequeña solo lo mira sin entenderle del todo.

—Ah, no, Mikey —niega nerviosamente el científico—. En realidad fui yo la que la convirtió en humana.

Entonces el rubio lo mira seca y oscuramente, y Donnie siente el miedo calar sus huesos. Mikey jamás lo había mirado tan feamente.

—Creo que te odio con todo mi corazón. —Alega fríamente el menor, rompiendo por completo el corazón de su hermano mayor haciéndolo trizas al instante. Y éste último cae al suelo de rodillas temblando debido al horriblemente fuerte golpe emocional que sufrió. Pero quiere compensar a sus hermanos.

—V-vean el lado bueno... —murmura casi sin aire, sintiendo que en cualquier momento desfallecerá—. Ahora pueden salir a pasear con ellos, y comprarles cosas de niños.

Ambos dueños suavizaron su expresión, y mirándose entre ellos, buscando una respuesta, finalmente asienten con una sonrisa animada, y abrazan cariñosamente a sus nuevos niños.

Por otro lado, Donnie terminó por convertirse en una masa de depresión negra y fea.

 ** _. . ._**

—Leo, vamos a salir. —Avisa Mikey caminando con su antigua gatita en sus hombros y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No nos esperes despierto. —Explica como si nada Rafael mientras camina con naturalidad hacia la salida de la guarida, con el niño pelirrojo de su mano, quien observa todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y una sonrisa tierna.

—Sí, ya... —Pero el líder queda mudo al verlos a sus dos hermanos menores con niños con ellos. Y como un relámpago pronto se encuentra enfrente de ellos con una mirada macabra y oscura, junto con una sonrisa de igual sentimiento aterrador—. Rafael, Miguel Ángel, ¿de quién son esos niños?

—S-son... nuestros. —Responde nerviosamente Mikey, ganándose un codazo en el abdomen por parte de Rafa, ya que había logrado hacer que Leo tuviera un mini infarto.

—Es culpa de Donnie —aclara entonces el temperamental, confundiendo pero calmando a su hermano mayor—. ¿No lo notas? Son Chompy —apunta al niño que tiene de la mano—, y Gatito Helado. —Apunta hacia la niña en los hombros de Mikey.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Khé? —Suelta finalmente el líder, sin asimilar del todo la situación—. Espera, espera, no entiendo del todo bien.

—No es mi problema. —Declara el pelirrojo, y rodeándolo continúa su camino hasta la salida ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano mayor.

Después de un ratito, Mikey lo sigue y ambos salen de las alcantarillas. Y en ese tiempo Leo fue a interrogar a Donnie, y de paso apalearlo por meterse con las mascotas de sus hermanos.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿No crees que Gatito Helado se derrita con tanto calor? —pregunta curioso y preocupado Miguel Ángel mientras observa a su niña comer tranquilamente un helado sobre su cabeza.

—Es humana ahora, Mikey —aclara el mayor con fastidio—. Lo único que se va a derretir aquí es el helado que le compraste, y que ensuciará tu cabello dentro de un rato.

—Mm... —el menor hizo caso a lo último, así que siguió observando a la niña. Sonríe al verla sonreír con alegría mientras saca la lengua que se tiñó de azul debido al helado—. Aunque ya no es un gato, sigue siendo tierna. —Afirma alegremente, y bajándola de sus hombros la abraza cariñosamente. A pesar de eso ella no deja de lamer su helado.

Por otro lado Rafa deja de mirarlo y dirige su atención hacia Chompy, quien sigue calmado y con una sonrisa, observando a su alrededor. Pone cara nerviosa. _«Normalmente él no es tan tranquilo»_ piensa algo preocupado.

Se detiene y se pone de cuclillas a observar al pequeño.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

El niño le sonríe como siempre y asiente, pero luego algo llega a su nariz, un olor que le atrae demasiado. Y cuando lo busca termina encontrándolo en un puesto de comida cercano. Enseguida sale corriendo para allá dejando en blanco a Rafa.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —Exclama el mayor al reaccionar y sale corriendo detrás de él. Al final termina deteniéndose enfrente del puesto—. ¿Comida picante? Oookeeey. —Afirma no muy seguro pero compra algunas cosas.

Y luego de que el niño finalmente come un montón, lo mira tan dulce como siempre.

—¿Ya estás...? —Iba a preguntar el ojiverde, pero un eructo con fuego lo deja callado y con una manga de su chaqueta ardiendo. Queda en blanco un segundo y finalmente sonríe y se apaga el fuego despreocupadamente—. Ya veo que sí.

Sin más Chompy se da media vuelva y comienza a caminar como si nada, pero al notar que su amo no lo sigue gira la cabeza y con una sonrisa decide hacer algo extraño.

—¿No vamos a divertirnos?

Y sin más que decir vuelve a darse vuelta y continúa caminando alegremente por las calles de New York.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

— _¿Qué mierdas...?_ ¿Habló? —Se pregunta, impactado a más no poder y luego sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas llenas de emoción y en un parpadeo se encuentra abrazando al pequeño pelirrojo con mucho cariño—. ¡Fueron sus primeras palabras! ¡Las primeras palabras de mi pequeño! ¡Crecen tan rápido! ¡WAAA! —y comenzó a llorar como idiota.

Por otro lado, Chompy solo se queda callado. Y Rafa sabe que esto es culpa de Donnie y que luego se las pagará. Por el momento disfrutaría de la emoción de oír la preciosa voz de su nuevo hijo adoptivo.

Olvidando que su transformación es temporal.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Te queda precioso! —Exclama animadamente el chico mientras observa con ojos brillantes a la niña vestida con un lindo vestido rosa pastel y muchos volados blancos. Ante esa afirmación ella solo sonríe radiantemente—. Ahora vamos a probarte este. —Avisa levantando otro vestido de color azul claro y bastante esponjoso.

Sí, habían ido a una tienda de ropa. Eso fue lo primero que a Mikey se le ocurrió ya que pensó que su pequeña gatita parecía una linda muñeca ahora que era una humana.

Pasa la prenda a la niña y esta va corriendo al vestidor a cambiarse. Mientras tanto Mikey derrama lagrimitas de alegría.

—Crece tan rápido mi señorita. —Dice dramáticamente y no tarda mucho hasta que empieza llorar a mares.

Escucha los pasitos y levanta la cabeza y al verla vuelve a llorar a mares, pero de la emoción.

—¡Te ves hermosa, querida! —Afirma conmovido, sin dejar de llorar como idiota. Y entonces de pronto cae al suelo y llora en posición fetal—. ¡¿Qué será de mí cuando crezcas y quieras hacer tu propia vida?! ¡WAAA! ¡Creces muy rápido! —lloriquea escandalosamente cubriéndose el rostro.

La ex-felina no comprende esas reacciones, pero se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de apoyo —y es que siempre ve que los humanos hacen eso para alentar a los deprimidos—. Entonces el chico la abraza y sigue llorando amargamente mientras se le caen una enorme cantidad de mocos, ensuciando el hermoso vestido.

—¡Mi pequeña algún día se casará y me abadonarááá! —Exclama totalmente roto imaginando los miles de escenarios donde ella es adulta y usa un hermoso vestido de novia, y que él es su padre y tiene que llevarla hasta el altar. Entonces llora más—. ¡NOOO! ¡No mi pequeña! ¡No crezcas, te quiero conmigo para siempre! ¡Te compraré toda la ropa y helado que quieras pero ya no crezcas! ¡POR FAVOOOR!

Y mientras todo eso sucedía las otras madres a su alrededor se conmovían al ver a un padre que ama tanto a su hija que quiere que se quede con él para siempre.

Y Miguel Ángel también había olvidado que esa transformación era temporal.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **[Al día siguiente]**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El cuarto del menor estaba totalmente lleno de ropa de niña desparramado de aquí para allá. Y entre tanto desastre el chico se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, y a su lado, su gata ya en su forma original de helado se encontraba dentro de su hielera.

Y de repente el menor despierta espantado, al haber soñado de nuevo que su niña se acercaba a un altar a casarse con un tipo que no conocía pero que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero luego de despertar bien observa el desastre a su alrededor. Toda la ropa que compró, y a su lado a su gatita. Finalmente y con ojos brillantes la agarra y abraza mientras vuelve a llorar, pero de la alegría.

—¡Nunca te vayas de mi lado, Gatito Helado!

Y a la par que eso sucedía Rafa seguía durmiendo, con Chompy sobre él ya vuelto a su forma original.

Pero por suerte Leo les sacó una foto a ambos cuando la tortuga de fuego aún era un humano. Y si miraba bien, parecían padre e hijo tomando una siesta luego de tanto juego.

Y por cierto, Donatello recibió la paliza de su vida por usar a las macotas de sus hermanos como conejillos de indias.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé qué mierdas escribí :v Pensaba hacer algo diferente, pero me salió esta kk :'v

Espero que al menos les haya hecho reír, porque yo estoy así:

"Nunca había visto tanta caca junta, fue algo impresionante :v"

Bueno... sin más que decir. ¡Los quiero! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adiós!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
